


RWBY

by FujoshiDreamer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Comedy, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Not Shippy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Semblance (RWBY), not ruby centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiDreamer/pseuds/FujoshiDreamer
Summary: There are a few things that I would have liked to see more of/ things that I wanted to happen in Rwby that I know won't happen so, that what fanfic is for.In this ozpins soul transfers over to Jaune, and he struggles with that. Mostly everything will be the same, but we'll have more interactions and conversations between characters.I'm not good a summaries.goodbye.





	RWBY

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series rewrite, so all characters who have died, or will die are going to die here. They will be talked about more however. This series starts during the third volume.  
> I've never done a rewrite before so Im working on what to leave in and what to leave out, so bear with me.

-Before the Fall-  
(V3) (Ruby)  
The crisp autumn air and the crunch of the leaves beneath Ruby’s feet become nothing but background noise as she walks towards her mothers grave slowly pulling down her hood before speaking.  
“Hey mom. Sorry I haven’t come by in a while. Things have been… well things have been pretty busy…Oh! Dads here too, he’s… ya-know dad. He’s still teaching a Signal, but he told me he’s going to be going out on some missions soon. I think he misses adventuring with you. I miss you too.”  
More than you could ever know Ruby thinks to herself as she nervously claps her hands.  
“Haven’t gotten kicked out of Beckon yet! So, that’s cool… I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line…” Ruby pauses nervously “That was a joke,” she mumbles.  
“She’s actually a really great fighter. You can tell she’s learned a lot from dad. Well, so are Weiss and Blake. Oh! Those are my teammates. Together we form team RWBY… and yes, before you ask that does cause a lot of confusion.”  
“Anyways, I’ve made a bunch of new friends. Like Jaune he’s really nice… he’s also really clumsy. Oh! And Pyrrha she’s super talented. Then there’s Ren and Nora and together they’re team JNPR. I don’t know if you’ll remember all of that.”   
“And I’ve meet some… let’s just say odd teachers. Oh! And we also stopped some bad guys too! I guess it’s like they say like mother like daughter. I still wonder why Ozpin let me into the school early but… uh I guess he’ll tell me one day, you know how he is. It’s funny the more I get to know him the more he starts sounding like uncle Qrow.”  
-“Ruff” interrupts Zwei startling Ruby.  
“Oh! Looks like dad’s back.” Announces Ruby taking a quick glance back at her father, “I gotta go. He’s dropping me off at Beckon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission, wish me luck!” She shouts turning to take off towards her father before stopping and turning back around her red cloak bellowing in the wind.  
“It was good to talk” she says softly.

 

-Tournament-  
(Ruby)  
Ruby can hear the constant roar of the crowd ringing in her ears as she darts off towards her opponents. She can almost drown them out as she concentrates on the current battle. The volume from the announcer however is loud and inconsistent as Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck voices blast through the Vital Festival arena.  
“Oh-hooo! It seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us wouldn’t you agree Professor,” Shouts Port enthusiastically.  
“Doctor-“ Oobleck corrects mildly “And yes, Peter, I think it’s safe to say. This may be one of the closest matches we’ve seen in a four on four round of the tournament.”  
“Four those of you just now joining us WELCOME to the Vital Festival Tournament- blah, blah, blah.”  
Ruby glances away from her fight momentarily to check up on the rest of her team. Blake going up against Reese a girl wearing a purple hoodie and she has teal hair, and her weapon is this really awesome skateboard thing. Ruby couldn’t wait to check it out after the fight. Blake is of course handling herself super well!  
Yang on the other hand is going well… hand to hand (haha) with the leader of team ABRN named Arslan she seems pretty cool. She’s definitely giving Yang a run for her money.  
Ruby glances quicky back into her own battle when her opponent enter into her line of sight and she gives him a face full of dust the first chance she gets.  
Ruby doesn’t even have the chance to celebrate her shot before Bolin steps behind her, but Ruby doesn’t have to worry about him because he’s immediately knocked back by none other than Weiss.  
“My BFF!” calls Ruby.  
“No,” says Weiss.  
“Yes,” whispers Ruby.  
Ruby is of course happy help Weiss tag team this guy until helps the rest of his team, but Blake is quick to handle Reese. Next with a few awesome team attacks we win. Naturally.

(No POV)  
“WE DID IT!!! Is anyone else starving” questions ruby walking around the festival with her team.  
“I may have worked up an appetite,” mutters Blake the loud growl coming from her stomach doing most of the talking.  
“Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get some food around here…Oh wait,” mutters Wiess sarcastically.  
“It’s okay Weise I forget about the fair grounds too,” says Ruby genuinely.  
“I was being facetious,” Weiss tells her.  
“Well if you were hungry why didn’t you say so,” shouts Ruby throwing up her arms.   
“Come on I know just the place” calls Yang walking forward, the rest of the group happy to follow along.   
Except for Weiss who takes a moment to glace a her cell getting a call from ‘Father’ which she ignore with a huff.  
-“Hey, it might be hard to eat without this,” calls Emerald “holding onto Ruby’s wallet. While Ruby frantically checks her pockets.  
“Heh, goof to see you Ruby.”  
“Oh thanks Emerald! I must have dropped it. Ugh, girl pockets are the worse.” Mutters Ruby.  
“What’s up Em?” calls Yang stepping up to stand next to her sister.  
“Just left the stadium after seeing your amazing fight. You guys are awesome!” Emerald tells them enthusiastically.  
“Oh stop it,” says Ruby “Shut your little stupid face,” she mumbles cutely.  
“I heard your team progressed to the next round too,” inserts Blake.  
“You know, I feel like we never see your other teammates,” Weiss tells her.  
“How’d they do in the fight,” question Yang.  
Emerald makes a face as she thinks back to her previous match. Which was easily won.  
“Really well,” she mutters.  
“That’s great! Uh, why don’t we all go grab some victory food together?” asks Ruby excitedly.  
Oh well, gosh, that’s really nice of you but…my teammates are all kind of introverted,” deflects Emerald throwing a glance back a Mercury smelling boots just for good measure. “Really socially awkward,” she elaborates.  
“Ohh, yeah. I could see that,” confirms Yang.  
“Yeah, well. It looks like Merc and I are moving onto the doubles round. What about you guys” asked Emerald effectively changing the topic.  
“Well, as the leader of this team. I though long and hard about this decision,” Ruby states prolifically.  
-“We put it to a vote,” interrupt Weiss.  
“B-bu Umm, yes but I decided that we should put it to a vote,” finishes Ruby.  
“We voted for Weiss and Yang,” states Blake bluntly.  
Weiss curtsies “I will happily represent team RWBY.”  
“Yeah, we’re gonna kick some butt,” declares Yang enthusiastically.  
Emerald laughs “Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don’t think well go easy on ya”.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Yang tells the other girl.  
“Alright, well we’re gonna go catch some more fights,” says Emerald.  
“Have Fun!” shouts Ruby walking away.  
“See ya later,” replies Emerald cheerfully. Though the cheer completely falls away the moment team RWBY is gone.  
“So how are the new friends?” mocks Mercury.  
“I have them” declares Emerald.  
“Orders are orders,” Mercury reminds her.  
“I just- how can they be so happy all the time!” questions Emerald severely annoyed.  
“Did you at least get what we want” asks Mercury.  
“It’s the heiress and the bimbo,” answers Emerald referring to Weiss and Yang.

Ruby and the gang are already seated at the food stall Yang picked out.  
“I’ll have a bowl of the regular please,” calls Yang. A giant bowl of noodles being pushed in front of her.  
“Ooh, I’ll take the same,” decides Ruby. A bowl being pushed in front of her as well.  
“Hmm-“ mutters Weiss “Do you have anything with low salt-“ she questions. Apparently not as an identical bowl is pushed in front of her. “Umm okay?”  
Blake on the other hand simply nods and the chef goes to the back and returns with a large bowl of fish for our resident hidden fanus girl.  
“Aww Weiss what’s the occasion” questions Yang when Weise hands the clerk her Lien card.  
“Consider it thanks for sending me to the double round.” She tells them. The card is thrown back, and the shop keeper clears his throat.  
“What?” shouts Weiss “How can my card be declined. I was barely into my monthly allowance.”  
Blake glancing around tries to grab her bowl of chow, but the clerk sees her of course and takes it back.  
“Nooooo” groans Blake dejected.  
However the sadness won’t last long because tea JNPR shows up.  
“Maybe I could help,” announces Pyrrha.  
“Pyrrha!!!!” calls Ruby.  
“Aww, you don’t have to,” Yang tells her kindly.  
“But she could,” Shouts Blake sounding a little crazed.  
“Well, I think you all earned it after that battle,” Pyrrha tells them sounding proud.  
“Mind if we join you,” questions Jaune. All of team JNPR sitting down to join team RWBY for a delicious meal.  
All of them eating their fill before simply lounging at the table together.  
“Are you sure it’s wise to have eaten before a fight” question Ren calmly.  
“Of course! It will give us energy” Pyrrha tells him confidently.  
Nora burps loudly interrupting the flow of the conversation.  
“Uggh, If I barf I’m blaming you,” Jaune tells them his face on the table.  
“Oh, aim it at the enemy,” Nora tells him aggressively.  
“Nora! That’ disgusting,” scolds Ren “but if you do feel the urge…”  
“Got it,” mutters Jaune giving a thumbs up in their general direction.  
“Well, we should be off,” interrupts Pyrrha casually. Probably used to conversations such as these.  
“So, you think you guys are ready?” asked Ruby.  
“Of course,” states Nora confidently “We’ve got world-renowned fighter on our team, what’s basically a ninja, I can bench five of me,… Jaune,” she continues “we’ve trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh … Jaune!” finishes Nora.  
Ren glances over a Jaune “Are you gonna take that?”  
“She’s not wrong,” mutters Jaune dejected.  
“I’m kidding! He knows I’m kidding.” Says Nora trying to cheer him up. “Don’t be so nervous! The worse that could happen is we lose! Then it’s just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we’re failures our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won’t be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents so we have no home left to go to we’ll be officially renamed team Lose-iper Ah hahahahha!” laughs Nora her rambling divulging into some sort of fever dream until she’s a sobbing mess.   
“So yeah. We’re feeling pretty good.” Announces Ren him and Pyrrha the only sane people on the team.  
“Don’t fret,” confides Pyrrha placing a hand on their shoulders. “Don’t fret if anything we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not… well, murderers.”  
“Yeah, don’t sweat it,” helps Yang “We’ve all faced way worse before.”  
“Let’s see Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath.” Elaborates Blake.  
“And that’s all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it’ll be like when we graduate!” shouts Ruby enthusiastically.  
“Maybe then I’ll be able to pay for a meal…” mutter Weiss unhelpfully.  
-The intercom sound and Professor Ports voice interrupts “Would team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately.”  
-“Yes like they we’re scheduled to several minutes ago,” shouts Dr. Oobleck.  
“Well,” states Pyrrha “looks like this is it.”  
Team JNPR dejectedly rise from their seats and follow the confident Pyrrha.  
“Go get em!!” shouts Ruby.  
Team Ruby going to watch the match of course they pass Emerald and Mercury on the way.

 

(jaune)  
His team was going up against one called BRNZ and Jaune would be lying if he said he wasn’t more than a little nervous. Especially after their little meal, his stomach felt much better, but while he knows Nora didn’t mean anything by her statements she still wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t something he could dwell on though because his team needed him now to remain focused.   
One half of the field was forest and the other was… hmm thunderous mountain peek. That was oddly specific.  
When the match starts Pyrrha is quick to engage the other teams leader Brawnz in close combat, Nora charges for the next opponent. How ever because of his speed Jaune notes that at first it might be a pretty bad match up. Their other opponent Jaune notes is quick to pull back into the trees she’s a long distance fighter a sniper.  
“Retreat,” shouts Jaune.  
“What do we do,” questions Pyrrha towards Jaune.  
“Spread out! Try to keep moving,” Jaune tells him quick to block his next opponent.  
Jaune notes that both him and Pyrrha are tied down and that Ren is in a pretty bad predicament with the sniper focusing in on him as well as his other opponent who can match him in speed. Ren takes a nasty electrical hit and goes down, but Nora is quick to his defense.  
When hit with the same attack how ever it fares differently.  
-“Oho”, announces Port causing minor distraction “looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie is charging up to use her semblance!”  
-“Yes, miss Valkyrie’s semblance lets her produce, as well as channel, electrical energy straight to her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively into the air, wield her mighty hammer, or in this case absorb Nolan’s attack and sent the young man flying,” explains Dr. Oobleck.  
When Nolan gets knocked back, Jaune remember the other half of the terrain as thunder rumbles in the background.  
“Nora! Get to the mountain” he tells her.  
“You got it!” she shouts.  
Jaune turns to Ren “Ren, try and distract the sniper”.  
“Sure, why not?” mutters Ren sarcastically as bullets fly over his head.  
Jaune blocks the next on coming attacks not as efficiently as he would’ve liked but hey.  
Pyrrha is quick to efficiently battle against both opponents with small help from Jaune. Ren on the other hand tries his best to deal with the sniper as well as Nolan from the other team.   
“Pyrrha up” shouts Jaune when the sniper sets her sights on Nora climbing the mountain. Pyrrha immediately understands and takes a running leap off of his shield to block the blast.  
Giving Nora the chance the needs to absorb some more energy. Switching to her pink grenade launcher to remove to forest and the sniper. Next she jumps from the mountain and blows everyone back.  
“This is it guys let’s finish this with team attacks! Ren, Nora, Flower Power!” shouts Jaune confidently.  
“Wait… what” questions Nora.  
“F-flower Power?” repeats Jaune.  
They all shrug confused.  
“That’s your team attack name,” elaborates Jaune.   
“Since… when” questions ren.  
“Guys we went over this. Flower power is Ren and Nora,” continues Jaune sounding annoyed “Rend bring the flower, Nora brings the power.”  
“How do I bring a flower questions Ren glancing over at the rest of the team.  
“No, silly! Not a flower! Flour!” she tells him having it completely figured out. “Like baking”.  
“Why would I bring that,” Ren continues to question.  
“I uh no, it’s your symbol!” Jaunes continues to fail to explain.   
“So what are we,” asks Pyrrha just as confused as everyone else.  
“Pyrrha,” sighs Jaune. She was his only hope.   
“Sorry I just wanna make sure,” she tells him.   
“Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos,” he tell her completely engaged in this conversation. “It’s the thing with out shields, remember?”  
“Arkos?”  
“Yeah, it’s our names put together” he elaborates.  
“Right… no I get it…” she mutters.  
“What do you not like it” he asks sadly. He thought it was cute.  
“No, no its…nice” she mutters again.  
“Mmm, I sensed hesitation,” Nora announces.  
“Hey!!!” shouts Brawnz from the other team. Completely ruining Jaunes train of thought.  
“Huh???”  
“What do you think you’re doing,” the guy questions rudely.  
“Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little,” sasses Jaune. He didn’t like being short with people but sometimes, ya know.  
“yeah, team ears only,” agrees Nora aggressively.  
“We’re in the middle of a fight,” he shouts back.  
“And were in the middle of a conversation! What don’t you get about that?!” screams Jaune.  
“Umm Jaune?” says Pyrrha politely.  
Jaune takes a deep calming breath “Yes, Pyrrha”.  
“I think he means we’re ALL in the middle of a fight,” she explains.  
Suddenly the roaring of the crowd comes back to life and Jaune once again feels like a complete and utter moron, but hey what new.  
“uh, Nora, Just… hit em with the hammer,” he mutters dejectedly.  
“Got it” she says.  
“Wait…what?” questions Brawnz him and his team taking a step back. Right before Nora jumps towards them and ends the match in one motion.  
-“And with that it appears team JNPR wins by knockout literally,” announces Port. “Can someone go make sure they’re okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos if you want!!!


End file.
